User talk:Hayleerhouse
Hey, um, can I be an admin? I'll really help out. Trust ME. I'll get your wiki going in no time! SignatureJeffreyseattle (talk) 01:49, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, umm...thanks for the admin. Just wondering, since it's a role-playing sort of thing, do you wanna have duels and stuff? Maybe? I mean, like something like this: (bad example, I know.) Felix- *Throws a spell* Tiffany- *dodge* Tiffany- Is that all you got?! Like that. An imaginary duel between multiple users. For fun. Since it's role-playing, so, yeah. Do you know what I mean now? So..are you ok with the background and Dueling Club edit? You're Welcome! :) Hey, um...are you going to create a character? ;) I'm just naming down the arenas for dueling now. Is that better? Oh....can you do it? Jeffreyseattle (talk) 23:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Um...are you sure we need a quiz? ;) I mean, why don't we just give users the choice to choose which house they're in? Not saying I disagree, but I think we shouldn't limit them, you know what I mean? P.S. How do you do the cool signature thing? It's really cool! I'm going back to editing! Jeffreyseattle (talk) 23:35, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering, I was about to put courtyard back on, but it has been deleted? Did you do it? Jeffreyseattle (talk) 23:48, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Wait...do I have to do the quiz too? For the courtyard, I get it now. Siggie? Wait..um, I have to do some work my dad assigned. I'll come back later. :) I'm back! Totally off topic, but, how old are you? I'm 15. Oh, cool! :) Thanks! :) A lot of smiley faces. :) See you later! (Sorry that was an extremely short period!) Nice Job! Sure! Well, I'm creating more characters and, maybe create a game sheet for quidditch games? :) Oh, and you're welcome! Oh, ok. :) Done! Hey, what;s up? Peace. P.s. I got a new profile pic! ;) No, it's ok, I've been busy to! Oh, and thank you! Ok. Hey Haylee, I just deleted Community and replaced it with Activities. Check it out! If you don't like it and want me tio change it back, please tell me. Jeffreyseattle (talk) 22:07, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and "haylee" is your name, right? I mean, I'm just taking a guess. Oh, and I moved Students to Hogwarts' Other part. Oh, ok. Hey, do you like the new "activities" part in? To the furthest right on the bar. Cool, glad you liked it. I already made the first quest! :D Jeffreyseattle (talk) 19:17, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, when you make an item for a shop, don't just put the price. You should also put the number there is left. When it reaches to 0, I'll make a new number. Ok?? Jeffreyseattle (talk) 19:26, November 25, 2012 (UTC) You know what? My avatar picture actually looks a lot like me! Lol. (But he's actually Kevjumba). Hey, how do you do that template thingy?Insert non-formatted text here I edited on that one. Ok, better. How do you do the template? Thanks. Hey, you can start the quests now. I already created 4 "very easy" quests Jeffreyseattle (talk) 01:23, November 27, 2012 (UTC) This is goign to be fun.I already did 3 quests! Haha! Lol! By the way, these 4 quests will always be up. So, eventually I'll create some that isn't available all the time. The Rewards are listed on the pages. You can add it to your backpack section. Sorry if this is confusing! :) If it doesn't say the reward, than it's probably just for fun. Ok. Go on chat. Oh, it's ok. Hey, what house is your character in? Slyhterin? Awesome. Slytherin and Ravenclaw are the best houses in my opinion. Jeffreyseattle (talk) 03:09, November 29, 2012 (UTC) When do you want to promote this wiki? Umm...are you still planning to work on this? Oh, okay. I'll be your substitute I guess! XD Are you online right now? Jeffreyseattle (talk) 20:41, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Did you like my idea of the dueling room? Oh, and how about your the head manager of all the classess and clubs and I'll be the manager for the activities. Jeffreyseattle (talk) 21:26, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry, just celebrating the holidays. :) I'll continue editing sometime after New Year. Wow! This wiki is really growing! Jeffreyseattle (talk) 16:43, January 7, 2013 (UTC) oh, it's okay. Glad to have you back! Jeffreyseattle (talk) 20:04, January 13, 2013 (UTC) hey, who randomly made that new page? (Daniel Webster) Jeffreyseattle (talk) 00:07, January 15, 2013 (UTC) New Section, finally learned how to do it. Yay! It worked! Jeffreyseattle (talk) 23:58, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Yep... Hi! I'd like to be an admin and help out if possible. I have a few good ideas, as well. By the way, I was going to try and get sorted, but couldn't, as it said I wasn't allowed to fill the claim... Uh I'm kinda new and wanted to know where your RP threads are? I think I could become a big contributor as this wiki is kinda dead. I eventually want to apply for Adminship and help out even more. LEave a message on my page Play till' you drop (talk) 13:05, October 6, 2015 (UTC) If I become Admin I would like to provide a better template for your home page as the current one.... just ain't doing it. I have a good template I would be happy to use to fix this issue. It features a "Did you know?" section a place for concept art and character photos, and provides detailed info about the wiki. Thanks- Razi Play till' you drop (talk) 13:10, October 6, 2015 (UTC) I am wondering if my animagus can be a kind of dragon. It's not going to be a Hungarian Horntail or anything, but a simple dragon that have some abilities of a dragon, like flight and blindsense, but I'm unable to breathe any kind of elemental breath, since it'd be too painful to create an organ for that XD Thank you, and I'm wondering if this roleplay is still active. Have any questions about a particular Pokémon related thing, ask me. Unless it's battle-related... I can't help you make teams ^^''' Sorry. 06:38, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I'm New! I am wondering if my animagus can be a kind of dragon. It's not going to be a Hungarian Horntail or anything, but a simple dragon that have some abilities of a dragon, like flight and blindsense, but I'm unable to breathe any kind of elemental breath, since it'd be too painful to create an organ for that XD Thank you, and I'm wondering if this roleplay is still active. Sorry for the already made talk thingy, but I'm still new and not used to this, yet. Have any questions about a particular Pokémon related thing, ask me. Unless it's battle-related... I can't help you make teams ^^''' Sorry. 06:40, June 24, 2017 (UTC)'''